


Handmade gifts

by Stonemedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wriggling day antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tries her hand at making Horuss a wriggling day gift, and said troll? Well, he's just fretting about her sudden lack of interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade gifts

Horuss’s wriggling day had been looming closer and closer, and you could honestly only pray that you’d get his gift finished in time. Sure, you _could_ have just gone and brought him something, but…it…it just didn’t feel _right_ to, not after how close you’d gotten with him after his breakup with Rufioh.

You were nearly always with him now, either watching him build this or that, or just talking about anything and everything. He was very interested in earth and its feats- it’s ‘musclebeasts’ to be more precise, and he would pester you for hours to retell even the simplest story involving them.

You didn’t mind in the least, but it was hard to keep up with his seemingly never tiring form sometimes.

If you weren’t crushing hard on the troll, you would have mistaken yourself for his moirail at this point- as many others had before.

 _Now_ , _back to your gift._

Sighing heavily, you fidgeted with your brush again, trying to make sure the small carved figure was coated properly before you set it aside to dry with the others. You’d spent days working on these things, the small wooden horses all posed and regal looking on your desk. Varnished, painted and looking just how you remembered them to be on earth…

He’d love them, you just knew it.

Sure, he’d have to be very careful with them, what with them being so small and breakable- but he’d appreciate it all the same.

Straightening up with a groan, you popped your back and stretched, absentmindedly tossing the brush into the container with the others as you did so.

Gog, it felt like you’d been hunched over for hours- and if the clock was right, you actually _had_ been.

Ignoring the alert from your pesterchum again, you set about tidying up and heading to bed, intent on getting a good nights rest after all your hard work.

Another alert from your computer- ignored, as you were too preoccupied changing into your night clothes.

Another- ignored again as you got a snack.

 _Another_ \- ignored once more, albeit begrudgingly as you tried to settle into your covers.

 _Annnnnnd_ then your door was assaulted, a frantic Captor rushing into your home with a high pitched yell- almost resembling a war cry as he entered your room.

Shooting up just in time to avoid his almost body-slam like hug, you scrambled out of bed and onto your feet, Latula shooting you an apologetic look as she slowly trudged in to try and drag the man out.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) Y0U’LL _N3V3R_ GU35S WH47 1 F0UND 0U7 FR0M KURL0Z WH0 H34RD FR0M M3UL1N WH-”

“3h3h3h3, just 1gnor3 h1m (Y/N)- Too much 3xc1t3m3nt for tod4y. Com3 on b4b3, l3t’s h1t th3 r4mps!”

“FUCK Y34H! 8U7 1 N33D 70 73ll (Y/N)-”

“L3t’s. _Go_.”

What…what the _hell_?

You didn’t even have time to take their words in, your sleepy mind much too muddled and overwhelmed by the _‘RAD’_ couples sudden appearance and departure.

What…what the fuck?

\--

_“I just don’t understand why she’s ignoring me, have I offended her in some way?”_

_“Just ch1ll m4n, w3’v3 got 1t sort3d, no worr13s!”_

_“Please, I appreciate the offer, but don’t bother her…she’s probably spending time with her other human friends.”_

_“Dud3, w3’v3_ got _th1s, h4v3 4 l1ttl3 f41th m4n.”_

\--

The day before the party, and you had been experiencing near constant interruptions as you set about boxing up the small figures.

Troll after troll seemed to appear at your door- from Mituna and his eager yells, to Kankri and his sudden need to lecture you on the triggers of ignoring potential quadrant-

Actually, you had _no_ idea what Kankri was on about, you tuned him before he could even get through his trigger warnings.

But finally. _FINALLY_. You had peace, peace and quiet, and no one threatening to damage your work.

Gog, you didn’t know what you’d do if something happened to them, especially now that you’d finished…

\--

_“Oh f*ddlest*cks! What if she finds out?! Equius, please control your moirail!”_

_“Nepeta, that’s a highly…100d thing to be painting on our wall, cease and desist immediately.”_

_“OTP!”_

_“Equius, she’s not stopping! Sh*ot, this is going to take hours to clean up…”_

_“Nepeta, desist immediately.”_

_“NO!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“NOOO!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“OTP! OTP! OTP!”_

_“It’s so 100d! How could you paint (Y/N) doing such things-”_

_“Mew’re right! Purrhaps she’d a bit more furrlexible? Oh, I know just the thing!”_

_“Cease immediately!”_

\--

The day of the party…

You were both dreading it, and wishing it’d come sooner.

You’d missed spending the last few days with Horuss, but you’d needed the time to get everything ready. It had to be perfect- anything less would leave you an embarrassed mess, especially since you’d taken such a long time to make them.

Nodding hello to a few trolls as you made your way through the hive, you kept an eye out for your flush-crush, not paying any mind to the multiple tarps covering random parts of the walls.

_Equius must have lost his temper again…that’d be a pain to patch up later._

_You honestly didn’t know how they put up with the damages all the time._

“(Y/N)? Good afternoon, it’s lovely to see you!” A very familiar voice called, your head swiftly turning towards him as you grinned widely in greeting.

“Horuss! Happy-”

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) Doll, catch!” A familiar yellow helmet flew towards you at near blinding speeds, only your instincts driving you to duck to the ground to avoid the projectile in time.

**_CRASH_ **

_“CRONUS YOU D1CK_!” A certain rad lady screamed, diving at the sea-dweller before punching him square in the jaw.

You weren’t paying attention to _that_ though.

Oh no, you were _much_ too busy fretting over the box you held, the one you’d just fallen on.

 _‘Oh gog oh gog oh gog please let them be okay!’_ With wide eyes, you hastily abandoned the room, rushing to the nearest empty workroom you could find- a certain horse loving troll watching you leave with sad eyes.

\--

_“I just don’t know what I did to upset her. One moment she’s fine, and the next she’s not even looking at me.”_

_“Purrhaps you should just talk to her about it? She-”_

_“I would, but she makes me so tongue tied! I’ve been flushed before, but she makes me feel so…so_ red _.”_

_“…I shiiiip itttttttt, I ship it soooo hard!”_

_“I’m well aware of that.”_

\--

You’d only knocked one of the small figures loose from its stand, thank gog, and it was easily fixable with the glue you found in a nearby draw.

Within minutes you were back in search of your crush, your smile slightly strained as you passed by the battered greaser.

“(Y/N)? Is that purresent for Horuss? You can leave it with the others over there if you’d like!” Nepeta chimed as she walked up to you, a large grin on her face as you shook your head.

“Hey Nep. Nah, I kinda…I have to give it to him myself.” The cat like troll squealed slightly, her eyes glistening as she eyed the box in your hands, her form getting closer and closer as she tried to peek inside.

“Oh? Is it a human ‘courtship’ gift?! IS IT?!” Pulling away from her with wide eyes, you blushed deeply, denials slipping from your lips as you attempted to keep the box out of her reach, flinching at each rattle the contents gave.

\--

_“Oh Fu*dge! Equius, she’s blushing! What if she’s flushed for your moirail?! That would undoubtedly explain her behaviour…”_

_“…I doubt it, don’t be so…100d.”_

_“But-”_

_“No. I am_ not _talking about this with you of all trolls.”_

_“Equius!”_

\--

“Purrlease? I just wanna see! I’ve role played this with Jade befurr, but I’ve never actually-”

“NEPETA! HEY, HEY NO DON’T _GRAB_ ME THERE!”

\--

_“Oh gog, Kurloz, what am I going to do?!”_

_“…”_

_“She’s letting the low b100d_ touch _her! I…I don’t like it! Oh sh*ot…I need…I need to go break something...or get a towel… please excuse me for a moment.”_

_“…”_

\--

Finally managing to escape the cat like trolls clutches, you gave a sigh of relief and scanned the room, eager to hand over your gift before anything else could happen.

But…where had he gone?

You swore he’d been right over by the corner, by now? You had no idea…

Feeling a light tap on your shoulder, you turned you head, your eyes locking with a certain juggalo like trolls before he merely pointed towards the hallway, a quick sign of ‘in his room’ leaving the man before he walked off.

But you’d go with it, already feeling slightly desperate at this point.

Any help was good, even if said troll it came from was a little off putting from time to time.

\--

“I just…I’m _red_ for her, but I know she wouldn’t look at me like that. She’s seen how clingy I can get, how desperate for attention I can become…Why would she want someone like that in her life?” Horuss sighed, absentmindedly tossing the mangled object in his hands across the room, the loud thud it made echoing slightly.

He paid it no mind though, too upset over recent events to care about how clean his hive was.

“Horuss? Horuss, what’s the matter? Did something happen?” (Y/N)…oh how he loved it when she said his name, just the way it rolled off her tongue in her odd human accent sent shivers down his spine…

Gog, what he’d give to hear that every day, from morning to night.

To wake up to it…

To go to sleep hearing it…

All caring and kind, tempting and taunting and…and…

“No, everything’s perfectly fine (Y/N), I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“That’s complete horse shit and we both know it.”

“(Y-Y/N)! Such language is unbefitting of-”

“Horuss, please just tell me what’s bothering you!”

Slumping further against the wall, Horuss eyed the human woman from behind his goggles, his mind running wild as he considered what to do.

There she was in his room, her (E/C) eyes watching him with such care, her (H/C) hair sitting perfectly, just begging for his hands to run through it-grab it- use it to hold her close and just kiss her already-

“I…I need a towel…” Snatching the one next to him up and patting his face dry, the troll did his best to hide his blush, his teeth snagging his bottom lip as he bit it in an effort to distract himself.

“Horuss…”

“I…I apologize. I just can’t seem to…I can’t seem to find the correct words.” A light sigh sounded throughout the room then, her soft footsteps coming to life as she made her way over and slid down next to him, completely ignoring the way his body tensed up in reaction to her presence.

“Then how about I just give you my gift and you can tell me afterwards. It’s for your wriggling day, but I didn’t want to leave them with the others in case they got broken or knocked about…So…uhhh, _here_ I guess.” She shoved the box into his hands, her face flushed, eyes avoiding his as he looked over the plain brown package.

How was he supposed to sum up his feelings?

How was he supposed to express himself in but a few-

Blue eyes widened behind his goggles as he carefully opened the box, his breath catching in his throat as the small horse figures seemed to peer up at him in pure joy, their frolicking poses, the detail…

They were obviously handmade… made with such care and attention- with love.

“I’m sorry if they’re not perfect, but I did my best so…so I hope you like them!” Slowly turning to look at her once more, the troll could feel his face flush a deep blue, his breath almost catching in his throat as he tried to speak.

He couldn’t though, because before he could tell himself not to he’d leant over, his lips softly brushing her own. He could feel the small huff of surprise she gave, he could feel the way she melted against him, and he could feel the way her heart seemed to speed up to keep pace with his own as his arms left the package to wrap around her carefully.

He’d waited so long for this…So long to feel her lips against his own.

Waited so long to hold her like this, even if for just a moment.

Pulling away slightly, he slowly wound a hand through her hair, cradling the back of her head to keep her close as their breaths seemed to mingle and lap at his skin teasingly.

Gog…she was perfect.

“I…I’m in human love with you, and I have been for a long time now. I’m so red for you it almost hurts, and I can’t stand the thought of you being with another.”

There, he’d finally said it, had finally gotten it off his chest. He could take the rejection now though, he was prepared and while it would hurt immensely-

“I’m in ‘human’ love with you too pony boy.”

Did she…did she just-

“ _(Y-Y/N)_ don’t…don’t say such 100d things!”


End file.
